


Back in the Atmosphere

by DoreyG



Series: Shake it Off [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e19 The Only Light in the Darkness, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm leaving."</p>
<p>She starts, from where she was absent mindedly poking at an <i>irritatingly</i> unresponsive screen. Glances up so fast that her neck jars a little, blinks so hard that her eyes ache in the aftermath "...Buh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Atmosphere

"I'm leaving."

She starts, from where she was absent mindedly poking at an _irritatingly_ unresponsive screen. Glances up so fast that her neck jars a little, blinks so hard that her eyes ache in the aftermath "...Buh?"

May, _stunningly_ , only smiles at her. Takes a step forward, drops her bag and shrugs her shoulders, "I'm leaving. Coulson doesn't need me, the team _certainly_ doesn't need me. I'm going somewhere where I can actually get answers."

She...

Blinks again, just as hard as before. And, whoa, she _really_ needs to stop doing that or she's going to end up needing an optician, "uh, okay. Where exactly _is_ that-?"

"I don't know yet, I think I might figure it out as I go along," May pauses for a long moment, an incredibly long moment. Her eyes shift, her body remains still. She senses... Something, something that she can't _quite_ pick up on, "I just came to say-"

"Goodbye," she smiles a little, confusedly. Shifts her own body because, y'know, she hasn't _quite_ been updated to the emotionless automaton school of thought yet, "yeah, I kinda guessed that."

May regards her for a long moment, something that'd most probably be a smile on anybody else lingering around her lips. She shifts closer as a result, purses her lips. There's something-

"...I don't suppose I can convince you to stay?"

_Something_ -

"No," May says, quite simply, and steps forward. One sharp and economic movement that sends them brushing together.

_Some_ -

...Something.

_Ah_.

She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't imagined how May kissed before, she has an active brain and long hours on the Bus can be so _boring_ , but she never quite saw it _actually_ happening. It was just a daydream, a fun thing to while away the hours. Nothing serious, nothing proper, nothing actually...

May kisses firmly, but not harshly. Her lips are soft, even as her hands are rough. She doesn't take, doesn't _dominate_ like Ward tried to - she simply fits their lips together, pushes gently, slides into a rhythm that is _so much_ better than her dreams.

It's kinda nice.

It's kinda _excellent_.

"...Okay," she murmurs, a touch breathlessly, when May _finally_ eases back with a wry smile, "don't suppose I can convince you to talk about that either?"

"Definitely not," May shakes her head, wry smile still in place, and takes a step back - bends down, picks up her bag and straightens again in the space of a blink, "I'm going to put this right, Skye. I'm going to get answers, help Coulson, honour Fury's memory and then-"

She pauses. They stare at each other for a long moment, somehow caught.

"I'll be back, Skye," she says finally, that almost-expression fluttering around her lips again. Turns on her heel- And is gone, in a blink of an eye that leaves her only _slightly_ reeling.

"Huh," she says, glancing back at the screen briefly and shifting on her feet and narrowing her eyes and-

...And gently touching her lips.

She’ll be back.


End file.
